Two-way envelopes in which the same envelope can be used on the initial trip from the sender to the addressee and reused on a return trip from the original addressee back to the sender are well-known in the envelope art. The advent of computerized and automated postal system handling and routing of mail, however, have made prior art two-way envelopes unsuitable in certain respects.
Computerized and automated routing of mail requires that certain information be placed upon the front face of the envelope in a position where it can be "read" or sensed as the envelopes pass through sorting and transporting devices so that they may be directed to their proper destinations. The most convenient location for such information is just above the bottom edge of the front of the envelope. Since most two-way envelopes employ a first sealing flap for the initial mailing and a second sealing flap for the return trip, the second sealing flap must now be of a length sufficient to cover the entire front face of the envelope on the return trip.
Where the second sealing flap is carried within the pocket of the envelope during the initial mailing and must be slipped out of the said pocket for sealing the envelope for the second mailing, the increased length required to cover the front face of the envelope, including the area near the bottom occupied by the postal routing information, presents problems which could interfere with the successful use of the envelope and even cause it to become destroyed.
The further the second sealing flap extends into the pocket of the envelope, the more difficult it becomes for the recipient to distinguish it from the back panel of the envelope, and therefore, recognize the envelope as a two-way envelope. In addition, the free edge of the second sealing, which must be captured in order to pull the said flap out of the pocket, is difficult to find as the second sealing flap is made longer. Often an unskillful person, in trying to capture the free end of the flap, will tear the envelope at its side seams, thereby destroying the usefulness of the envelope.
While it is possible to fold the second sealing flap upon itself before placing it within the envelope pocket as the envelope is assembled, since the second sealing flap must now not only be long enough to cover the entire front face of the envelope and also extend over the top of the envelope and its contents on the return trip, the same problems arise.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a two-way envelope capable of use where the entire front face of the envelope must be covered on the return trip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a two-way envelope having a second sealing flap which is easy to locate and grasp within the envelope pocket.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a two-way envelope second sealing flap which is long enough to cover the entire front face of the envelope and which may be withdrawn From the envelope pocket without danger of tearing the envelope side seams.